Listen To Your Doctor
by AlwaysChasingNeverland
Summary: James Kirk probably should have listened to his Doctor. But then again, if he had he never would've ended up in this situation and nothing would've changed. Secrets are being revealed from his First Officer, one's he never would've guessed in a gazillion years. But what exactly is he supposed to do now? Long one-shot. SPIRK. SPOILERS FOR INTO THE DARKNESS.
1. The Hypospray

**A/N: Hey there everyone. This is my first ever Star Trek fanfiction so I apologise for any mistakes. There should only be 1/2 chapters after this one as it's really only an extra long one-shot I decided to split into chapters. Hopefully, the next chapter should be up relatively soon. Let me know what you think.**

**Oh, and if you didn't read the summary, this contains SPOILERS from the new movie. Sorry!**

* * *

James "Jim" Tiberius Kirk, Captain of the U.S.S Enterprise, strolled into his quarters absolutely exhausted. Letting out a heavy sigh, he checked his door was sufficiently locked before finally collapsing onto the edge of his bed; head in his hands. Today's shift had certainly taken its toll on him - forced to not only deal with an unforeseen ion storm that resulted in them having to take refuge behind some moon of a planet he could not recall the name of, he'd also had to cope with his every move being scrutinized by his First Officer, Spock.

Ever since the incident where he'd almos-well, where he'd actually died in the radiation chambers of his own ship, the crew had been on edge and many of them, especially Spock, had seemingly got it into their heads that he was some defenseless infant incapable of making even the smallest decision by himself. Which was entirely untrue - he knew exactly what he was doing. 90% of the time.

But the over-protectiveness he could deal with, as much as it pained him, because he knew that it was just his crew being worried for him and wanting to keep him safe. He was not such a heartless bastard where he couldn't understand that, which is why he'd gritted his teeth and allowed them to continue. What he could not deal with was his First Officer thinking it was appropriate to question every single one of his commands.

Every time that blasted Vulcan opened his mouth to second guess another one of his orders it not only lessened his authority aboard his own god damn ship but it also left doubts in his officers minds on his abilities as their Captain. That was not something he needed – especially considering the fact he had many of the Admirals breathing down his neck to make sure he did not lead his crew into life-or-death situation. Like it had been his fault the other times!

Sighing once more, Jim rubbed his temple gently. The pain slowly starting to form along his forehead, almost blurring his vision, was a sure sign that he had a migraine coming on. It had undoubtedly been caused by the building up of stress from the past few weeks. Knowing that the pain would only continue to get worse, he quickly decided a visit to his good friend, Bones was needed. After all, the Doctor never missed an opportunity to stab him in the neck with a hypospray.

* * *

"Bones!" Jim had been on his way to the medical bay when he'd spotted his friend exiting from the Enterprises' science labs; a small wad of paper grasped firmly in his hands. He watched as the doctor briefly looked over his shoulder at him before waving his hand in a motion obviously meaning for him to follow, before rushing off. Sighing, Jim maneuvered into a light jog. He wasn't surprised however that by the time he reached the medical bay McCoy was already busy at work, looking through numerous files spread about his desk in what he would call an 'organised' mess. Despite not being a very physical man the Doctor was still able to give any of the crew a good run for their money when it came down to speed.

"Jim! What have you gone and done now?" No greeting – seems like McCoy was his usual surly self.

"Nice to see you too buddy. And why do you always assume I've gone and done something, Bones? Contrary to popular belief I am capable of keeping myself out of mischief." He barely suppressed a pout from forming as he leant against one of the abundant bookshelves decorating the Doctors small office.

"Like hell you are," Bones huffed, sparing him a quick glance, "whatever it is – hurry it up. I just received some results back from the lab for some samples I gave those science geeks weeks ago and I really need to look them over."

Smiling slightly at the older man's irritation, Jim decided not to waste anymore of Bones time.

"I have a migraine."

"And as usual you presume I have a copious amount of hyposprays just lying around with your name on them?" Bones huffed good naturedly, a sure sign that he was merely toying with Jim.

"Bones, just shut up and hit me with the drugs," he moaned, crossing his arms over his chest. McCoy had the nerve to actually chuckle at him before moving around the desk and out of the room for a few seconds before returning with a small container.

"Never thought I'd see the day when James Kirk willingly let me give him a hypo," Bones commented as he prepped the hypospray, sending a smirk his way. Jim merely huffed and prepared himself; even after the numerous hypos he'd been given over the years he was still not used to them. He must've succeeding in distracting himself because the next thing he knew there was a sharp stinging pain resonating through the side of his neck.

"Bloody hell Bones!" Jim rubbed the side of his neck where the hypospray had stung his skin,  
"Give a guy a little warning next time!" He grumbled and pushed himself away from the bookshelf, ignoring the grin on his friends face.

"If I warned you every time I gave you a hypo, Captain, then I'd never be able to administer them to you, you chicken," Bones shot back at him, shuffling around and putting the hypospray back in its container. "Now that should only take about 10 minutes to settle in. However, it's one of those blasted updated versions so if you feel any side effects then I want you to come back immediately. And don't you dare fall asleep for at least half an hour from now. Okay?"

Jim nodded absentmindedly, not really listening. He never usually did when it came to Bones giving him medical care, and besides, he'd heard it all before right? Bidding goodbye to the Doctor he rushed out of the medical bay, already feeling the hypo coming into effect and wanting to get back to his room before it fully kicked in.

Strolling through the ships interior he bumped into a few of his fellow alpha crew members, who were obviously on their way to dinner, but he merely nodded in acknowledgement at them before moving swiftly on. Finally, he reached the safety of his rooms where he proceeded to strip down to his boxers; intent on taking a light nap before heading off to dinner himself.

After all, what was the worst that could happen?

‹ Summary


	2. Missing Shifts

**A/N: First of, I'd like to quickly say a big thanks to all of you who favorited and followed this story. It made me so happy. Anyways, I tried to upload this as quickly as I could and I hope I didn't disappoint you. I apologise for the lack of Spirk actually going on; hopefully it will pick up in the next chapter but who knows. Anyways, go ahead and read and if you have time, let me know what you think. Thanks again!**

* * *

Jim was awoken by an insistent beeping noise, signalling that someone had entered his room by using the emergency codes to override his security system. He frowned into his pillow for a moment, mulling over who in their right mind would be breaking into his rooms, before slowly pushing himself into a sitting position; the sheet falling carelessly to pool around his waist.

Yawning as he stretched his arms above his head until he heard his spine crack satisfyingly, he turned his attention to the blurry outline of the figure stood in the middle of his room. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he watched in growing confusion as his vision focused, revealing the form of his First Officer.

"Sp-Sp-Spock?" He stuttered, completely bewildered as to why on earth the Vulcan would be in his private rooms – let alone using the emergency code's to gain access. His first officer was stood there completely still as if paralysed; allowing Jim to take the opportunity to quickly run an accessing eye over his body but couldn't see any visible forms of injury. So they hadn't been attacked then.

"Captain, I-" Spock seemed out of words, such an unusual occurrence that Jim couldn't help but wonder for a moment if this Spock was an impostor. He shook the thought of mentally; there was no way this was an impostor as only the _real _Spock knew the emergency override codes. And there was absolutely no chance the Vulcan would've given them up to anyone – no matter the circumstances.

No, this was the real Spock; if not a slightly less calm one, discernible by the slight tightening of the jaw line and the eyes that did not seem as dead as usual.

"Commander," he stared resolutely at his first officer, "mind explaining why exactly you felt the need to break into my rooms?"

"I apologise for my actions, Captain. I did not mean to intrude into your personal chambers, however after you missed your shift I found myself at the mercy of a frantic crew, so I took it upon myself to establish your well being an-" Jim found himself interrupting his first officer before he could stop himself.

"What? Missed my shift? Have you gone completely insane Spock! What the fuck do you mean I _missed _my shift?" Dammit. He hadn't meant to cuss but this whole situation was beginning to give him yet another headache. His confusion seemed to disorient Spock, who arched a single eyebrow at him in typical Vulcan fashion.

"Am I correct in assuming you do not know the time, Captain?"

"Of course I know the blasted time, Spock! I'm not that stupid, it's," he cut off for a moment to glance at the clock decorating the wall above his bed, "it's 0100 hours. Which means I'm not expected on my shift for at least a good few hours!" Jim couldn't help himself from letting out at a quiet grumble at how early it actually was.

"That is correct, Captain, however do you know what day it is?" Jim frowned at this, where exactly was Spock heading with his questioning? Starting to get annoyed at being asked so many simple questions, Jim pushed himself so that his legs swung off the side of the bed.

"It's Wednesday for heaven's sake, Spock. Please don't tell me you broke into my rooms simply to ask me what day it is?" He snickered at his own joke, watching as Spock's eyebrow twitched minutely.

"I find you answer incorrect in every way, Captain. I did not in fact 'break' into your rooms simply to ask you what the day is – in fact, as I already stated; I came into your rooms to evaluate your well being on the request of your crew. However, that is not the point, you have just stated that you believed it to be 0100 hours on a Wednesday, when I am hesitant to inform you that it is in fact 0100 hours on a Thursday."

Say what.

"Are you, are you telling me Spock that I've managed to somehow just skip an entire day? How the fuck does that even work?"

"I do not know Captain. I was hoping you could inform me as to how you managed to miss an entire day worth of work and leave your ship to function without its Captain for a period exceeding 24 hours without prior notice; going against regulation 5.4 of the Federation guidelines on Captaincy." This pissed Jim off; here he was, once again having his status as Captain being second guessed.

"You know what Spock," before he could think about his actions Jim pushed himself off the bed until he was stood, fuming, in front of his first officer dressed in nothing but his underwear, "I've had it with you! Ever since we got back on the Enterprise you've been questioning my every fucking order and putting me down as your Captain! Tell me, have I done something to displease you as Captain?" Jim could barely keep himself from shouting into the bastard Vulcan's face. Spock seemed baffled by his behaviour and couldn't seem to look him in the eye which just seemed to fuel his anger.

"Your point is highly illogical Captain, I mere-"

"Then what is it Spock? Tell me for heavens' sake! Because you're certainly behaving like you've no desire for me to be your Captain! Perhaps you wished that I had indeed died in the radiation chambers so you could be fucking Captain you heartless bastard!"

Okay, so perhaps that was a bit of a low blow – he could still remember waking up in the ships med-bay and seeing Spock's hands bandaged heavily (he'd later been told by some gossiping scientist's that the first officer had managed to inflict them upon himself when he'd cornered the bastard who'd caused his death). But still, he was fucking pissed off and determined to get a rise out of the Commander. Maybe then he'd know what the hell had actually been going on in his stupid emotionless mind the past few weeks!

And it seemed it had worked for the next thing he knew he was being pushed back against the wall beside his bed, a hand clasped tightly around his neck.

"Do not even try to speculate as to what I wish Captain, for you know absolutely nothing." Spock growled into his face, emotionless mask forgotten in his anger. And instead of worrying about the fact he could very well be dead in a matter of seconds if Spock chose to tighten his fingers, he couldn't help but become entranced by the rare display of emotions flickering across the normally stoic first officer's face ranging from anger, to guilt, to fear. No, the only thing that scared him was the indescribable sudden need for more; he needed to see the Vulcan lose his control fully.

"I know nothing do I, Spock? I think you'll find I know a good deal of information; especially regarding you. Like the fact you and Lieutenant Uhara broke up because you're a cold unfeeling bastard and she wanted someone who could warm more than just the bed sheets." Okay, so not the entire truth – he for one didn't actually know why the two had broken up during the time the Enterprise had been docked – but it was something.

As it was, Spock didn't seem to hear the blatant lie and Jim felt the hand tighten slightly around his neck as the Vulcan let out a growl that would've made any large feline proud.

"How dare you! You have absolutely no right to stick your nose in mine and the Lieutenant's private business you filthy human, let alone even dare to spill lies such as those!"

Ah, so maybe Spock had picked up on his lies, somehow.

"Then tell me Spock, why did you and Uhara break up, huh?" He quirked an eyebrow up at the slightly taller alien, causing the hand to once again tighten around his neck – this time causing him to have some slight difficulty in breathing.

"That is none of your business Captain." Spock spat the words as if they were poison, his tongue coming out to run across his bottom lip quickly when he finished.

"Come on Spock, if I what I said is really such a horrendous lie then why don't you tell me what the truth is then." Jim pressed up against the hand around his neck so as to evade the Vulcan's personal space even more, "it's not like your breakup had anything to do with me after all."

Jim watched in morbid fascination as Spock seemed to stop breathing for a moment, his eyes growing slightly wider – something not many people would've picked up; he certainly wouldn't have if not for his training. But what the hell did it mean? Unless, no...that wasn't possible.

"Spock? It didn't have anything to do with me...right?"


	3. Inexcusable Actions

**A/N: Hello there guys! Sorry it took so long to update - I kept getting distracted by things. Whoops. Anyways, here's the next chapter and I apologise if this story is moving way to slow for you liking - there will be some Spirk eventually, I promise! But until then please do hold on. Anyways - hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Neither of them dared to even breathe following Jims question, both too shocked by the possible revelations running through their minds.

He was the first one to break from his thoughts, coughing awkwardly around the hand that was still attached firmly to his neck. This seemed to also break Spock out his stupor and Jim watched in apprehension as the Vulcan slowly lowered his hand away from his neck, letting it hang uselessly at his side.

"I am afraid I don't know what you're on about, Captain," Spock managed to force out, seemingly entranced by a spot somewhere over his shoulder thus avoiding eye contact. Jim would've believed him if not for the fact that the tips of Spock's ears – yes ears – had twitched minutely, a sign the young Captain had worked out happened only when the Vulcan was trying to evade the truth.

"Cut the crap Spock, I know you're lying." He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring resolutely at his first officer.

"Vulcan's cannot lie Captain, you of all people should know that."

"Yes, but they can bend the truth can they not Spock? Plus, you're half human which could very well give you an advantage over your peers." Jim was quite proud that he'd remembered that small fact – one of the few Uhara had told him when she had consumed one too many drinks.

Shaking himself from his train of thought, he noticed that his first officer's cheeks had turned an uncharacteristic green – surely Spock wasn't blushing – and was seemingly struggling to find the right words to say. Well what do you know; he had finally managed to make Spock speechless. He'd have to remember to given Uhara a token of his appreciation at some point.

"I find that I no longer wish to partake in this conversation, Captain. My apologies." Jim watched, momentarily stunned, as Spock swiftly turned around and began to make his way towards the door. But before he could even make it halfway across Jim had caught up, reaching out to grasp tightly at his wrist; causing the first officer to immediately come to a halt.

"What the hell Spock! You can't just turn around and walk away halfway through a conversation! Whatever happened to Vulcan manners for god's sake?" Jim ranted, his remaining hand balling into a fist at his side. "Now for blooming sake turn your stupid Vulcan butt around and _talk _to me!"

Slowly, as he obviously didn't want to, Spock turned around to face him; eyes still averted from his face. Growling in annoyance Jim couldn't restrain himself from reaching up and grabbing his first officer's chin, forcing him to look Jim in the eyes – astounded to see them swirling with so much visible emotion that it caused his chest to ache.

"Captain, I do not believe how you're touching me is entirely appropriate so I must insist that you release my person immediately."

"Oh," Jim arched an eyebrow up at his first officer, "and I suppose it was entirely appropriate for you to have me up against the wall with your hand around my neck, Commander?" At least Spock had the nerve to blush, his cheeks turning a dark green.

"I...apologise Captain...my actions were inexcusable." Spock bowed his head, eyebrows furrowing in distaste.

Jim shook his head in reply, tired of the current line of conversation. He wanted Spock's response his original question, now. But how on earth was he planning on making the Vulcan answer him when he'd already succeeded in evading the question twice now. Unless...

"You're right Spock." Jim removed his hand from where it was processing the Vulcan's chin and watched in concealed amusement as Spock's eyebrows rose in what must have been shock. "Your actions are indeed inexcusable and if I was anyone else I would have no choice but to report you to the Federation. However," he allowed a few seconds of silence – to increase the mood obviously – before continuing, "I am prepared to over look them."

Spock was silent for a moment, apparently thinking over all the complications of what he had just said.

"I find that most agreeable Captain, thank you." Jim found himself smiling in an almost predatory manner.

"But, I must ask in return for one little thing."

"And what exactly would that be Captain?"

"I want you to answer my question, truthfully – no half lies, no evading it anymore. I want the absolute and honest truth Spock."

"I find what you ask of me quite distasteful Captain. Is there not perhaps something else you would prefer in return?" Jim shook his head negatively.

"That's my one and only offer Spock, take it or leave it – you tell me the truth and I won't tell the Federation about your little lapse of control." He gently ran his hand along his neck, adding to his point. The Vulcan was quiet for a few minutes, obviously running over all the possible scenarios and figuring out the best route to take. Finally he seemed to come to some conclusion and nodded at Jim.

"Very well, I will answer your question Captai-Jim." He could barely restrain himself from grinning – somehow his plan had worked! Keeping his face void of his glee Jim made his way over to one of the chairs situated in his room, signalling for Spock to take the other one - which he did, if not reluctantly. Jim allowed a few seconds of silence so that his first officer could calm himself somewhat, before coughing purposely, silently ordering the Vulcan to begin. "You wished to know if the termination of my relationship with Nyota had anything to do with you, correct? Well, in answer to that I must first say that there were in fact many reasons why myself and the lieutenant chose to end our relationship but you were, regrettably, one of them."

Well fuck. Jim certainly hadn't expected to hear that and he felt himself sadden at the thought that he been the cause – or at least one of the causes – for a relationship to end/

"I'm sorry Spock, if something I did...whatever it was I did, I apologise for what it did to your relationship." He bit his lip and clasped his hands together tightly but was surprised to see Spock shake his head.

"You have no reason to apologise Jim; you in fact, did nothing. It was in fact my actions that lead to the termination of our relationship." What? This wasn't even making sense anymore!

"What? I'm afraid you've confused me now, Spock. You just said that I was one of the reasons you guys broke up but now you're say it was your own fault? It just doesn't make sense."


End file.
